


The Princess and His Frog

by Winchestifer



Series: Destiel Writers and Readers FB October Daily Colors one-Shot Challenge. [12]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: #DWRColorsChallenge, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Castiel In Love, Castiel and Dean Winchester in Love, DWRColorsChallenge, Dean In Love, Domestic, Domestic Bliss, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Frog Dean, Funny Dean, Groping, Home Improvement, Human Castiel, Love, M/M, Mahogany - Freeform, Making Out, Princess Castiel, kitchen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-15
Updated: 2016-10-15
Packaged: 2018-08-22 14:55:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8289878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Winchestifer/pseuds/Winchestifer
Summary: Destiel Writers and Readers FB October Daily Colors one-Shot ChallengeDean comes home exhausted from work, and his bouncing bundle of joy Castiel excitedly shows Dean the new kitchen remodel.  New cabinets all around, in a beautiful Mahogany, as well as counter tops in marble with golden flecks!  Dean is blown away, and Castiel sits him down to kiss out their happiness, which is followed by a very important conversation!  Written for a month long fic Challenge on Facebook:Group: Destiel Writers (& Readers)Challenge Name: COLORSOct 1st - Auburn             Oct 8th - VermilionOct 2nd - Salmon            Oct 9th - MintOct 3rd - Bronze             Oct 10th - CopperOct 4th - Olive                Oct 11th - EbonyOct 5th - Azure               Oct 12th - MahogonyOct 6th - AlabasterOct 7th - Platinum





	

Dean came home from work, and he was absolutely worn out.  They had a very busy day being it was a Saturday.  He decided to do a twenty dollar oil change special for this weekend only, and he had absolutely no idea how many people were interested in getting their oil changed.  Once he walked through the door, he laid his keys by the door and started to unbutton his uniform shirt.  There was an overwhelming smell of fresh wood in the house, and Dean arched a brow, looking around.     
  
“Cas?” Dean wondered what his little spitfire was up to, and before he could take another step, there was a beautiful black haired and blue eyes bundle of excitement charging for him that jumped into his arms.  He stumbled slightly and chuckled.  “Well hello gorgeous!” Castiel pressed their lips together and began to kiss him deeply.     
  
“Come to the kitchen!  The remodelers came today and installed the cabinets!”  Castiel giggled and dropped from around Dean’s waist, grabbing his hand to tug Dean toward the kitchen.     
  
Castiel and Dean had been to a local home improvement shop and ordered new cabinets to be installed as well as new countertops.  The kitchen really needed an update.  Once they got into the kitchen, Dean was taken back.  His eyes widened and he was at a loss for words for a moment.  The wood was a rich Mahogany, and the countertops were a beautiful tanned and gold flecked marble.    
  
“Holy shit!  This is what we chose?”  The kitchen was absolutely beautiful.  The kitchen was one of Dean’s favorite places in the house, and everything was perfect.  He smiled, running a hand over the marble countertop of the island.     
  
“Yep, I even got us a new light fixture.” Castiel smirked, pointing to the new lamp hanging over the island.  Dean glanced up and grinned as well.  It was gold and matched the kitchen rather nicely with the soft warm light.    
  
“Damn baby.  You did good.” Dean smirked and reached out to pull Castiel in close at the hips. He kissed Castiel again.  This kiss had a bit of passion behind it, and started to get hotter by the moment.  

  
Castiel pulled away, then pulled him over to the dining table.  Pulling out a chair, he pushed Dean down to sit in it and straddled his lap, resting his arms over Dean’s shoulders.    
  
“You had a long day, you need to rest, but, I think you have enough stamina to kiss, yes?”  Castiel giggled, and Dean grinned, slapping Castiel’s ass in his lap.  He took Castiel’s ass in both hands for a tight squeeze, and Castiel moaned so seductively, kissing Dean softly, then deepened the kiss with his tongue.    
  
Dean groaned into the deep kiss, his tongue pushing back against Castiel’s, swirling around and tried to wrestle it, pin it, show who was boss!  Castiel was onto Dean’s game, after seven years he could predict every move.  Sometimes, Castiel let Dean win though, just to boost his ego, like tonight.  Dean grinned through the kisses and pulled Castiel closer against his lap as he won that wrestling match.     
  
Breaking the kiss, Dean trailed kisses along with his tongue along the left side of Castiel’s jaw to his neck.  Castiel dropped his head back with a shuddered breath, tightening his grip on Dean’s shoulders.  Dean slid his hands slowly up Castiel’s back under his shirt, digging his fingertips into his soft flesh, and pressed his lips to Castiel’s ear.   
  
“I could eat you alive you are so fucking delicious, but I need a bride to stand next to me at the altar, so I guess you are safe.”  Dean smirked, and Castiel started to giggle.  Dean chuckled with him.     
  
“Come now, Mister Winchester.  As if there aren’t a million women lining up to be your wife.”  Castiel cupped Dean’s face in his hands, looking him in the eyes.     
  
Dean’s eyes locked on Castiel’s for a moment, then dropped to his lips.  “Well, I suppose, but see, I am very picky.”    
  
“Is that so?  And, what are your specifications?” Castiel piqued a brow in playful curiosity.     
  
“Well, for starters… they have to have beautiful blue eyes such as yours.” Dean grinned.   
  
“Oh?” Castiel inquired.    
  
“Yes, deep crystal sapphires.  Very big must have.” Dean nodded.     
  
“Ah, okay, well that does narrow it down quite a bit, hm?” Castiel pursed his lips as if he were thinking.     
  
“Very much so.  And then they have to have a gorgeous cock.  No smaller than six inches for sure.” Dean nodded assuredly.  Castiel laughed out loud, even throwing his head back at the last requirement.     
  
“Well, I guess I have no issues on that one.  What else do you require, Mister Winchester?” Castiel was amused.  Dean was always so funny.    
  
“Their hair must be dark raven, and look sexy after being fucked.  Sexy freshly-fucked bed head is a make or break, I’m just sayin’.”  Dean looked serious on that point, and Castiel bit his lip.     
  
“That all?” Castiel wondered how much more Dean was going to describe him.     
  
Dean grabbed Castiel’s hand, then touched the band in which he proposed, and glanced up into his eyes, quiet for a moment.     
  
“They must fit this ring that was tailored specifically for my fiance.”  Dean grinned.  Most women had tiny fingers.  Castiel chuckled.     
  
“Looks like that dwindles it down to only one woman, hm?” Castiel pressed his forehead against Dean’s, and Dean nodded.    
  
“Mhm, and that woman just so happens to be sitting on my lap.”  Dean kissed Castiel again.     
  
Castiel closed his eyes and kissed Dean back softly.     
  
“Looks like you found your Princess, Prince Charming.” Castiel smirked, caressing the sides of Dean’s neck with his thumbs.     
  
“More like she found her frog.” Dean chuckled and Castiel shoved him playfully.     
  
“We really are the match of a lifetime and fairytales, hm?” Castiel asked with a huge grin.  He cherished these moments.    
  
“I’ve been in a dream come true since I met you.” Dean cooed.  


End file.
